The Bond
by NindroidDragonlord
Summary: Kylo Ren's intrusion unto Rey's mind to divulge the map has led to an unforeseen consequence; the pair seemed to have performed an extremely rare Force bond, and everything is open upon the table. Together they must overcome, or together they will both fall. Rated T for language and references to adult themes. Medium level TFA spoiler. ReyxKyloRen.
1. Forged

**The Bond**

Rated T (for now)

Obviously, don't read this if you haven't seen TFA; you don't want to spoil this one. I don't own Star Wars, you would know if I did.

Medium threat TFA spoiler. ReyxKyloRen. Kylo Ren's intrusion unto Rey's mind to divulge the map has led to an unforeseen consequence; the pair seemed to have performed an extremely rare Force bond, and everything is open upon the table.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Forged**

Rey slowly regained consciousness to find herself strapped firmly into an upright molded metal plank. She tested her restraints against her wrists and ankles, finding them too strong to wrench free of. Her gaze whipped around the room, taking in as much as she could see from her stance in the middle of the small room. Metal, embedded lights, and coldness were all she could gather from her surroundings. There was a door in front of her, closed, naturally. Rey tipped her head back into the uncomfortable head rest and sighed deeply. All she could do was wait and worry about her friends.

After what seemed like an hour but was probably only ten minutes, Rey was startled out of her thoughts by the door opening with a faint pneumatic hiss. A tall, black clad masked figure strode gracefully into the room, the doors automatically closing after him. It was the same man she had encountered in the forest, who had kidnapped her and brought her here, wherever here was. Rey did her best to reignite the fire in her eyes and draw an indignant expression onto her face.

"Ah good, you're awake." The deep, slightly mechanical voice sounded. Rey shuddered involuntarily. That voice was just so _unnatural_. Maybe, since it was just the two of them in this room, she could get him to take off the helmet. Or mask. Whatever that hunk of metal on his face was.

"What are you so afraid of that you can't face the world without a mask on?" She goaded him. The dark figure said nothing and didn't move. Then, ever so slowly, hands reached up to grip the sides of the…helmet it seemed. She watched, utterly entranced, as the thumbs depressed slightly near the base of the skull and a clicking sound happened. She wondered what the beast underneath would look like. Probably a disfigured wretch, scarred and unhappy with how life had borne him. Rey watched with baited breath as he bent his head forward a little, slipping the helmet off. A shock of black hair emerged first from beneath the helm. He looked up at the bound young woman, startlingly human brown eyes piercing her hazel ones.

Although he wasn't a flawless model of male beauty, he had an undeniable attractiveness to him. The firm jaw, prominent cheekbones, and familiar nose were not unappealing to her. He was the picture of a young dark lord, but nothing like Rey was expecting. He was so…human. He was just like her. Except now he moved, bowing sarcastically to her and speaking in a slightly higher, silky voice that the mask had disguised.

"Kylo Ren, at your service." He stood up straight again and a small smirk appeared on his lips as his gaze searched Rey's face. Rey felt her mouth go dry, a familiar sensation having lived on Jakku for so long. But in reaction to having a dark sith bow to her, albeit mockingly? It was confusing. She said nothing though, having succeeded in her private mission to have him remove his helmet.

"Straight to business then? Very well," he said simply. "Show me the map," he demanded, causal tone gone, replaced by a calm, authoritative edge. This man was used to getting what he wanted, Rey could tell. She deepened her scowl at him.

"Don't be shy, just open up your mind and let me in," Kylo Ren coaxed. Rey hesitated for a brief moment, feeling his dark force persuade her mind like a diseased medicine. In that brief moment, Ren had taken his foothold into her mind and Rey realized her mistake. She mentally pushed him out as hard as she could, sweat starting to break out on her forehead from the effort. Kylo Ren's gloved hand was now a few units from her face, outstretched, almost beckoning. His hard gaze was locked onto hers, waves of unending dark pressure pressing on her mind. Rey focused on closing up her thoughts, her memories, and trying to pry into his, to see what she could gather as well.

Judging by the shocked expression that crept onto Ren's face, Rey was succeeding. He had not expected her to transpire so quickly with the force. She was surprised at herself as well. As the seconds grew into minutes, both of them started to pant with exertion. A small connection, one Rey had not really noticed before, began to mentally grow stronger the longer the pair struggled with each other. She could imagine it, like a thick golden rope, twisting and thickening between them. All of a sudden, a she felt a sharp pain, almost like a headache, but different. She noticed Ren then, who must have experienced the same thing, for he had staggered back a few steps, eyes on the floor, one hand to the side of his head.

'Fucking girl,' a voice whispered in her mind. What! She hadn't said that! Rey's eyes widened in horror as she realized Kylo had spoken in her mind. The dark sith looked up with an equally bewildered expression, as he must have heard Rey's thought in his mind as well. He swallowed. She could sense his fear, his nervousness, through the link that had been forged as they had mentally struggled to overcome the other. Everything was laid out between them like an open book.

Memories began to pour into her mind like it was a funnel, images rapidly flashing through her mind's eye. A tall throne, with a massive Dark creature upon it, face half-obscured by shadow. Han Solo with an arm around General Leia as he called out the name "Ben." A red lightsaber slashing through equipment. Training alongside a hooded Jedi with an orange sky above them. Then the emotions came flooding through. Fear, so much fear, the likes of which she had never felt before. Loneliness, an immense, sweeping emptiness like the sand dunes on Jakku. Anger, bottled up and never diffused. Rey, against her wishes, began to cry from the overwhelming amount of everything she was feeling. She bent her head down and sobbed, salty tears sliding down her cheeks. She looked up to measure Kylo Ren's state against hers, only to find him gone, vanished without a trace, the heavy doors concealing her from the truth.


	2. Answers

**The Bond**

Rated T (for now)

Obviously, don't read this if you haven't seen TFA; you don't want to spoil this one. I don't own Star Wars, you would know if I did.

Medium threat TFA spoiler. ReyxKyloRen. Kylo Ren's intrusion unto Rey's mind to divulge the map has led to an unforeseen consequence; the pair seemed to have performed an extremely rare Force bond, and everything is open upon the table.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Answers**

Kylo Ren staggered out of the interrogation room, heart thumping wildly in his chest. It was too much for him to handle. He started hyperventilating as he leaned against the corridor, helm tucked under his arm. How had this happened? What _was_ happening? He shut his eyes against the barrage of images that began to assault his mind. Sand dunes, ship wreckages, the rogue Stormtrooper, a flash of yellow light, Rey uncovering her staff from the sand. So many feelings. They washed over him, flooding his mind, his very soul. He didn't want to feel these things. These weren't his burdens. Yet at the same time, they were. The connection of friendship, the patience of waiting, the vengeance of injustice. He felt linked to these emotions. A new wave of fear threatened to bring tears to his eyes. There was only thing to do now, it seemed.

Ren calmed his breathing and straightened up against the wall. Still leaning heavily upon it, he slowly made his way to the Great Chamber, everything and everyone he passed only a shadowy, whispering blur. He could concentrate on nothing; his mind did not feel like it was his any longer. He approached the door to the Chamber, feeling slightly more like his old self, the pre-Rey self. The distance he had put between himself and the girl must have helped dull the connection. Ren took off a thick glove and pressed his palm to the entry scanner. Admitted, he walked forward and stood before the massive throne, trying to calm his mind as best he could before he spoke to the Supreme Leader. After a few moments, Snoke flickered into view. His body language conveyed annoyance at being disturbed.

Ren bowed his head, respectfully this time. "Supreme Leader."

"What is it? Why aren't you wearing your mask?" Ren paled slightly as he remembered it was still tucked under his arm. It was too late now, he had more pressing matters.

Kylo straightened back up. "There's been a development, my lord. With the girl." He wondered how he should go about phrasing this. He didn't want to appear defeated, just…waylaid in his endeavors. Snoke said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "As I was trying to Force into her mind to recover the missing map section, a peculiar thing happened." Ren swallowed. It was incredibly difficult to remain so calm and formal in front of his master, when all he wanted to do was collapse onto the floor and plead for answers about what was happening to his mind. "As I was pushing deeper into her mind, she was also pushing into mine. There was nothing I could to stop her from coming in, but she couldn't stop my efforts either. Then suddenly, I had this sharp pain in my mind, and all of her feelings and memories starting entering my thoughts, and I couldn't stop it. It is like a connection has been forged between us. She can hear all I think and feel, and vice versa. What is happening?" he asked, trying to keep the begging tone out of his voice.

The holographic image was silent for a minute, then sighed. "I see no other explanation for the account you have given me but this: you two have successfully completed a Force bond." The large being held up his hand as Kylo Ren had opened his mouth. "Let me explain. It is an extremely rare occurrence that can only happen between two powerful users of the Force. Many have tried and failed to perform a Force bond, resulting in them shattering their mind and losing connection with the Force entirely. Yet it seems you and the girl have done just this, without any knowledge you were doing so. You must be careful, young sith. If the rumors surrounding this legendary feat are even somewhat true, this changes everything. It may even mean you have found your eternal soul mate."

Ren staggered back at the last statement, mouth opening and closing soundlessly as he shook his head in denial. He tried to formulate a sentence, trying and failing several times before he finally gasped out, "What?"

Snoke sighed. If Ren didn't know any better, he would have thought there was an almost amused gleam to his master's eyes. The image flickered for a second, then stilled again. "In the few recorded instances of Force bonds, there is an almost constant record of the two bonded recognized as eternal soul mates. It is believed that Force bonds can actually only happen between two soul mates. If this has happened between you and the girl-"

"Rey."

"-Rey, then the two of you are likely bound for life. The mental link you share with her in your mind is only the beginning of your sealed fate. She will grow with you to become your greatest strength, and your biggest weakness. You will be unable to physically harm the other, and your natures will naturally gravitate to protect each other. If one of you dies, both of you die."

Ren could not believe the amount of trauma that was happening to him today. He didn't know how much more he could take of life at the moment. If this wasn't his Dark master, his Supreme Leader, he would have disregarded every word as ridiculous nonsense. But he knew this was serious. Snoke, believing the conversation to have satisfied the young man, ended the connection. Kylo sank to his knees, letting his helm roll to the floor next to him. Everything the Dark commander had said seemed to make perfect sense. It explained what had happened, and hinted at the future to come. But the young sith lord didn't want to believe. He had never wanted any of this to happen. He threw his head back and bellowed to the empty room, voice cracking with raw emotion.

"WHY?"


	3. Inseparable

**The Bond**

Rated T (for now)

Obviously, don't read this if you haven't seen TFA; you don't want to spoil this one. I don't own Star Wars, you would know if I did.

Medium threat level TFA spoiler. ReyxKyloRen.

Kylo Ren's intrusion unto Rey's mind to divulge the map has led to an unforeseen consequence; the pair seemed to have performed an extremely rare Force bond, and everything is open upon the table.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Inseparable**

Still tied down, Rey was unable to wipe away her tears as they slowly dried on her cheeks. Her mind felt foggy and disoriented after the sudden rush of being merged with Kylo Ren's. She took a breath in shakily. With a little poking and prodding around through their joint link she was able to deduce that she was in one of the dozens of holding cells on the First Order planet. The minutes passed slowly. One hour passed. Then two. She felt Kylo Ren approaching. She didn't know how she knew, but it was a simple fact to her that she acknowledged immediately. She stared at the door in front of her as she felt his presence draw near.

The metal doors opened and Ren stepped in the little room, not quite as elegant or imposing as he had before. He took off his helmet as soon as the doors had closed behind him. Broken thoughts began to creep into Rey's mind. She only heard segments, but they were enough to worry her. _'Deserves to know…bonded…greatest strength…eternally.'_ Fear clouded her eyes as Rey looked up into the distraught face before her. His hair was disheveled and his brown eyes had a sort of wild desperation to them.

"There's something I need to explain to you...Rey," Kylo said to her, his voice softer than she was expecting it. Ren had a sudden urge to unstrap her from her bonds and hold her in his arms as he explained the situation to her. His stomach flipped as he fought down such untamed urges and forced himself to look her in the eyes. His strong composure melted and he found himself unable to look into the deep orbs of his new companion. He looked everywhere else but at her face as he slowly explained what he discovered.

"We have been bonded. It's called a Force bond, and although it's extremely rare, it has happened to us without our even knowing what we were doing. We are inseparably bound to each other… for eternity." His voice quieted to such a low whisper at the end that Rey thought she had misheard him. But when he looked up into her face after the long avoidance, she knew all that he had said was true. She didn't need to push into his thoughts to know that. She could feel the truth from him, was becoming aware of the conversation he had held with his master, as he opened up his mind to her. He replayed the conversation into her mind, from him explaining the situation to when the Dark being had winked out of the room.

She was astonished, to say the least. "Soul mates?" She whispered at him. She wanted to cry again; this whole thing was preposterous. His only response was a nod before he put his helm back on, the gear connecting with two barely audible clicks. He lifted his hand to her face, like he wanted to caress it, but hesitated before the bonds around her joints released. Rey immediately got up and started rubbing her wrists. Ren walked to the door, pausing as they opened to look over his shoulder and say to her, "Go."

* * *

Rey stood in the middle of the room, stunned. He was letting her go? A snippet of the conversation in her head resurfaced. _'She will be your biggest weakness…'_ Oh. That made sense. The young sith knew the danger she now posed to him, with her basically unlimited access into his mind if she pushed hard enough. It would be better for the both of them if she were to leave now, while she still could. She ran toward the door, which automatically opened as she approached. She turned right and bolted down the seemingly endless hallways. Left. Straight. Right. Left. Rey's stomach began to feel queasy the more distance she put behind her. After about 15 minutes she slowed to a jog and found a window in one of the halls that overlooked a large ship hanger. Perhaps she could hijack one of the planes tethered near the exit and leave with minimal warning to the First Order. She needed to get back. Her stomach ached harder as she looked for a way to get into the hangar. A feeling deep inside her begged her not to leave, not to run away from her bonded one. Rey pushed the feeling down and continued down the hallway. Bile began to rise in her throat and she doubled over onto the floor, coughing and choking. She struggled to understand what was happening to her, what this sudden sickness meant. Rey sat down and leaned against a wall, trying to calm her breathing. A deep innate feeling came to her, linked in part with the Bond. She understood then. Her body wasn't going to let her leave. She could not leave Kylo Ren; there was no running, no escape from this destiny. Her body would not let her if her mind couldn't stop her.

Rey vomited onto the floor. She had to get back to Kylo Ren in order to stop this sickness. Running away had seemed like the solution, but clearly this was one thing she had to face and accept. She must stay with Kylo Ren. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she shakily got up and began to retrace her steps. 'Kylo,' she thought, trying to project her voice into his head. If he could meet her halfway, the less amount of time she would be in this weak, sickly state. She mentally called his name over and over again through their shared connection. 'Rey,' a faint voice called back to her. Rey redoubled her efforts at hearing his response, shoulder dragging against the wall as she slowly walked back the way she had come.

She began to feel stronger and less nauseous the closer they came to each other. She could sense him just around the corner of one of the halls, a small smile of relief appearing on her face as she saw him turn the corner and run towards her. Before she knew it she was gathered up in his arms, his unmasked chin resting on top of her head. She could feel the pounding of his heart as easily as if it were her own. His arms shook slightly as he quickly released her, shocked at what he had just done. Rey didn't care though, she was glad the separation anxiety forced upon her by the bond had dispersed.

She locked eyes with him and he knew what she was thinking. This really was eternal. There was no leaving the other.


	4. Forced

**The Bond**

Rated T (for now)

Obviously, don't read this if you haven't seen TFA; you don't want to spoil this one. I don't own Star Wars, you would know if I did.

Medium threat level TFA spoiler. ReyxKyloRen.

Kylo Ren's intrusion unto Rey's mind to divulge the map has led to an unforeseen consequence; the pair seemed to have performed an extremely rare Force bond, and everything is open upon the table.

A/N: Thank you to all who have kept up with the story. So far, it seems like you guys really enjoy it! A shout out to all who have reviewed so far, ya'll are the best. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Forced**

The young sith lord stared out the thick glass panes into the dark cosmos beyond, listening silently to a lieutenant Stormtrooper give the daily report. He began to feel irritable and hot, despite the thermo-regulating suit he wore. Sweat began to bead on his brow, and his joints started to ache. He gazed deeper into the black outside, trying to concentrate as the officer beside him continued to drone about energy status. Kylo felt his limbs begin to shake, ever so slightly, the more minutes that passed. He grabbed the rail in front of him, trying to lean casually on it as his body started to tremor. His knees and elbows felt white hot with a deep throbbing pain that only intensified when the dark lord tried to discreetly stretch it. Perspiration dripped down the side of his face and began to drench the collar below it.

Ren held up his hand at the Stormtrooper, motioning for him to stop. "I will be back in a moment," the dark leader intoned, teeth clenched as he willed his voice to stabilize. He walked swiftly out of the room, heading toward the facility hall to give all who watched him walk out the impression that he needed a break. He burst into the bathroom, giving silent thanks to the Force that it was empty. Kylo removed his helmet and dragged a stiff sleeve across his drenched face. He stared at himself in the mirror, lines creasing on his forehead in pain as his joints flamed within him. He felt a consciousness deep inside him, longing, longing for something.

The faintest whisper of a voice echoed on the brink on his mind. ' _Kylo_ ,' the voice beckoned. Rey, he realized. She was reaching out to him through their bond. But why? He had told her to leave, for the sake of them both. ' _Kylo_ ,' the voice sounded again, desperation tingeing the chords in his mind. The longing sensation strengthened, making his head spin. The sensation grew like a vine thirsty for more sunlight, like his utter need to be back with Rey, he realized. Rational behavior left him as an animalistic feeling broke open inside him. He dashed to the door and threw it open, paying no heed to anything but getting back to _her_.

'Rey,' he called back to her, legs pumping and black hair flying in disarray as he sprinted through the hallways, letting the Force bond lead him to her. He could sense himself getting closer to Rey. She felt weak, like a sickness was inside her. Turning a final corner he saw her, leaning against a wall as she walked slowly towards him. He approached her at what seemed like light speed to him, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame and breathing in the sandy scent of her hair. He felt complete. The achy feeling quickly dispersed from his legs, his arms, and his heart slowed its frantic tempo.

Everything was ok now. Kylo Ren's mind was being gently encompassed by Rey's pure Force, lulling him into serenity from the pounding dash to find her. After a few moments he realized that he was hugging her, and quickly let her go. She didn't seem bothered by his sudden friendly gesture. He met her tired eyes with his own. He understood the realization she had already come to just by looking into her hazel depths. They could not leave each other; the Force bond would not allow it. Rey seemed to strength dramatically from each instant she stood near Ren, cheeks regaining their color and muscles strengthening. She stood up straight in front of him, gaze not quite meeting his own.

She said nothing, so Kylo gently probed into her mind and felt was she feeling, what she could not say to him. She was ashamed of herself, embarrassed at her dependency on this dark sith that had rescued her after telling her to leave. She felt weak, realization settling heavily upon them both at what great cost this Force bond had come to them.

Ren pushed a little further into her mind, seeking out her memories, trying to understand better what she was feeling. He realized then, as she let him sift through her memories, that she had been a loner all of her life. She was dependent on no one, surviving day to day on meager bread portions gleaned from salvaging junk from scrap ships. She didn't like this new found weakness, that she couldn't try to run and hide from her problems anymore, that she was extremely dependent on the fellow human at her side. Ren understood all this as she closed up her mind again, turning from him so he couldn't see her face.

"Follow me, and play along, I have an idea," he said to her back. She turned around and looked at him expectantly. Kylo raised a hand and summoned his Force to secure her by her wrists and hold them together in front of her. She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when his voice whispered in her head, ' _Trust me_.'

So they walked back down the halls like that, Rey obediently following in the shadow of the tall sith lord, hands invisibly tied together and held out slightly in front of her. He stopped once on their way to retrieve his helm, motioning for her to wait while he got it. He reappeared with his mask on, looked at her, and then started down the cold hallway once more. The pair came to a great onyx door, where Ren hesitated before storming in angrily, his force dragging Rey quickly behind him.

From what Rey could see, this was the First Order's headquarters. Computers, stations, control panels, and black droids filled the room, everything pausing to watch the scene unfolding before them. Kylo strode over to a tall, pale man with short ginger-colored hair, black cloak whipping around him in a blur. The man frowned and narrowed his eyes at the sith's approach.

"I caught the prisoner trying to escape, Hux. How is it that none of your precious trooper army managed to capture her? She was almost at the hangar doors! Think of the damage I just saved your sorry ass from."

General Hux flinched at the harsh words amplified and darkened by the artificial voice.

"I will be taking the rest of the day off to deal with the girl. Maybe she can be of more use to me than you are," Kylo Ren spat. With that he turned and walked back out, his Force taking Rey out along with him.


	5. One

**The Bond**

Rated T (not for much longer)

Obviously you've come this far, you're probably not going to stop reading this story because of spoilers. I don't own Star Wars, you would know if I did, because this ship would happen.

More ReyxKyloRen.

Let's get some action in here, shall we?

* * *

 **Chapter 5: One**

Rey stared at Kylo Ren with a sort of awe-struck expression on her face. She was impressed with the power he commanded here, with the authority that humbled everyone around him. And he had done it for her, because he needed her at his side.

"You may not like the rest of the plan, but it's the best I can come up with," Ren said, starting to walk away again.

Rey stopped in the middle of the hall. "What is the rest of the plan?"

The sith hesitated, then turned around and looked at her. "I'm going to make you my Apprentice, that way you could be with me at all times, and no one would question it."

Rey frowned and motioned for him to release her wrists. He did so, and she placed them on her hips, retorting, "Or, I could take you hostage, steal a ship, and take you with me back to Jakku."

Kylo Ren had no doubt in his mind that she would do just that if he let her. "The First Order would track down the plane and rescue me from Jakku, and then kill you, which would kill me." He could feel her slowly bending toward his plan, now that he had explained the downfall of hers.

"You can have every amenity here with me, and I can show you all I know about the Force." He grabbed her hands. "We can become so powerful, you and I. Stay here."

She pulled her hands away from him, an ugly snarl twisting her face. "I don't belong with the Dark Side. I'll stay here and become your _Apprentice_ , but don't expect me to follow in your shadow."

She glared at the dark-clad figure, daring him to refute. Ren felt hurt; her words had been laced with a poison he hadn't been prepared for. He pushed aside such feelings and said calmly, "Very well. It is decided."

* * *

Rey stood in front of the small mirror on her new dresser, looking uneasily at her reflection. Gone were the simple, breathable beige fabrics, replaced now by tight black pants, knee high leather boots, and a black tunic. She had promptly ripped the sleeves off, always more comfortable with her arms free. Rey sighed as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind one ear. She would make do with this life, for now. She walked out of her room, now adjacent to Kylo Ren's, to see him waiting out in the hall for her.

He was carrying his mask under one arm, looking out over the ships' interior from their lofty rooms near the roof of the giant vessel. His dark hair brushed his shoulders, sheathed lightsaber hanging jauntily from one hip. Kylo turned to face her, sensing her emergence. He gasped when he saw her, clothed in black like him, the perfect picture of a Dark Apprentice. Ren's eyes darkened as he took her in, drinking in the slender curves hugged deliciously by the new apparel. Rey squirmed slightly under his scrutiny, aware of the dark eyes silently devouring her. She looked up at him as the young sith backed her against the wall, helm long ago dropping to the floor.

' _What are you doing_?' she thought to him through the connection. She heard him hum in response, both aloud and in her mind. She stood with her back pressed to the cold wall, eyeing Ren warily as he placed his hands flat against the wall next to her shoulders. He leaned in slowly towards her, eyes flickering over her face.

Rey opened herself into the bond, curious to see what Kylo was feeling. An unfamiliar emotion washed over her. _Lust_ ; Ren's mind had organized the feeling for her. She felt his heat, his want, his passion, through the connection they shared. Rey felt herself get swept away, his half of the bond consuming her with intense sensations. She saw his face draw ever nearer, the long dark lashes framing his passionate eyes as they fluttered closed; she felt herself be overcome.

And she let it happen.

After an eternity their lips met, the softest brushing of flesh on flesh. It was so feather light, so different from what she was expecting she almost gasped. The young sith's hands moved from the wall to tenderly cup Rey's warm face in his hands. He pressed a little harder against her lips, trying to get a reaction for her. A thousand emotions flooded Rey as she responded back to the kiss, their lips gently moving together like all eternity had been planning for this moment. Maybe it had. Maybe this was her destiny, their destiny. Perhaps the Force bond had been the awakening of Fate from its long slumber.

They finally broke apart, breaths mingling, Ren bending forward to rest their foreheads together. Their connection felt so raw, so very intense Rey felt like she was being born again. Thoughts and feelings flew between them, merging as they connected, until it was hard for Rey to establish who they had come from. It was intense pleasure and confusing agony all at once, two lives integrating into a beautiful, chaotic mess. Rey began to shut her mind off from the bond, finding it much more difficult than before.

Kylo felt her withdrawing, noticed the half breaking off from the whole, and he was suddenly terrified. "No," he whispered, moving their faces apart and peering desperately into her hazel eyes. "Don't go."

It was the opposite of what he had told her before, back when this entire business had started. He had wanted her to leave him, to distance himself from this other human that had stubbornly attached to him without his consent. Now Kylo Ren wanted nothing more than everything this young woman in front of him had to offer. He had tasted the elixir of life, the golden feeling of being harmonized with the one that completed him. And he didn't want that feeling to ever go away. Rey pulling away from him, turning the bond into a void filled him with dread and terror. The Force was a great and powerful entity, Ren now understood, more so than he ever had. It had bonded him to this strong, fierce, beautiful woman in his arms, and Kylo couldn't imagine being separated from her in any way. He sensed her slowly open into their bond again.

It didn't matter that they weren't on the same side, that he was Dark and she was Light. It only mattered that they had connected, fully and truly, the bond having grown to merge their very souls. Kylo felt truly complete, at peace with the world knowing that Rey would be with him always.

* * *

A/N: So much emotion vomit. But it felt great. You secretly liked it too.


	6. Black and White

**The Bond**

Rated T (This might be the last T chapter. Haven't decided.)

Obviously, don't read this if you haven't seen TFA; you don't want to spoil this one. I don't own Star Wars, you would know if I did.

TFA spoilerish. ReyxKyloRen.

Kylo Ren's intrusion unto Rey's mind to divulge the map has led to an unforeseen consequence; the pair seemed to have performed an extremely rare Force bond, and everything is open upon the table.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Black and White**

Ren awoke to a warm body nestled against his. He looked down and saw Rey still sleeping peacefully, loose hairs curling around her face. He smiled as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek, remembering all that had transpired yesterday.

He had seen her with a different sort of light in his eyes, her beauty and strength becoming all the more apparent to him at that moment. He had kissed her, and the bond had grown and transformed, merging their two minds to a much fuller extent. She had complained about having a raging headache from the bond acting upon her, and he had convinced her to come to his room and lie down. He had stayed up with her, talking about everything and nothing, comparing their pasts and contemplating the future. She eventually nodded off, slumped awkwardly against him. He had rearranged them both and draped his dark cloak over her, keenly aware of her shivering in her sleeveless tunic. The young sith fell asleep soon after, one arm draped protectively over his bonded one.

She began to stir under Kylo's light touch, burrowing closer into his warm body. Her eyes slowly blinked open and he gazed at her softly, his hand still stroking her face. Slow thoughts and feelings began to drift into Ren's mind as Rey awakened more fully. She felt comfortable like this, he sensed. She was happy he was still here, that he had watched over her in this unfamiliar place. Kylo Ren smiled an uncharacteristically sappy smile at her, happy that she was happy. Rey leaned close to him and quickly pressed her lips against his, one hand coming up to cover the hand on her face with her own. Then she was on her feet, walking towards the door, glancing behind her at Kylo, who suddenly felt empty and cold without her next to him.

He sighed and got up himself, preparing for the new day.

* * *

"You need to keep your focus. You are too easily distracted."

Frustration and fatigue rolled off of Rey as she stood on the other side of the room, lightsaber drawn. She breathed heavily as she got back into stance. Kylo Rey stood calmly in the middle of the training room, waiting for Rey to make her move. He had exchanged his fiery saber for a training one, the same kind that Rey held clenched in her fists across from him. They were fairly harmless, made mostly out of white light, and made less noise so trainees could better concentrate on the enemy. She lunged at him, a right swipe that he easily parried and then stepped away from. Rey attacked again, a straight jab towards the sith's chest. Ren took a quick step back and blocked her beam, using his force and his wrists to wrench her grip from the lightsaber and toss it across the room.

His annoyance grew as he felt her white hot force pulse and throb around her, clashing angrily against his Dark. Although he cared for the girl deeply, the constant battle of their Forces put a strain on him. His darkness and anger from his past knew no bounds, and swirled hotly around him when he was in combat, or in this case, teaching. Rey was so untouched by evil and lacking in anger that her Force seemed to him like a blinding shroud of poison light, setting him on edge whenever it raged from her.

Her Force was strong though, for someone so young and just beginning in their training. It was a fair match against his, another thing that irritated the young sith. He sheathed his lightsaber and held out a hand, palm flat and facing her, intending to quash the Light Force with his Dark. He saw red, the same shade as his favored, specially crafted lightsaber. The white purity was too much for his dark soul to handle, he wanted it gone, he wanted the memories and the repressed feelings to vanish. Rey's unearthly might reminded him of the time when he too, had been training on the other side, under the Skywalker Jedi. Fear of the return, of the agony it would bring him, spurred him on further. He summoned the blackness from the depth of his being and churned it into the Force, pressing it upon his apprentice.

He was met with a paralleled resistance. Rey was standing, facing him, shoulders squared and feet firm on the ground. She felt the darkness all around her, trying to consume her, to turn her, to take her. She closed her eyes against the onslaught, willing herself to be calm. She felt the motion of the peaceful force encompassing her, a fluid, secure thing, unlike the black shards of wicked Force that attempted to pierce through her. She focused, clearing her mind, feeling instead of thinking, as she gently but firmly pushed back at Kylo.

' _You don't need to do this. I am not against you, as much as our Forces collide and battle with each other. I am your bonded one, your apprentice. I am not the enemy_.' The words she had projected carried clearly through the bond, even though she knew Kylo Ren was feeling destructive and thinking unclearly. She felt the darkness recede against her, and she too pulled back until the pair were no longer at odds. Emotions swirled around inside her, picking up on the delicate state Ren was in. He felt vulnerable, naked even, as this young girl had persuaded him out of the depths of his rage. His eyes spoke of raw feelings, and he turned around and left the room before Rey could perceive anymore of what she saw.

Rey chased after him, training session abandoned as the Bond instilled in her a need to console and calm her other half. He had quickly vanished through the many corridors and vast rooms nearby the training area. Rey sensed his wish to be left alone, but she wouldn't think of leaving him in such a broken state. The bond eventually led her to him, unsorted emotions flooding off of the dark sith. His head was bowed as he stood near a window overlooking the deep blackness of space beyond. Rey suddenly felt unsure of what to do next. She had no idea if he would respond well if she were to physically console him, and she feared the wrath of his biting words if talking did not go well. So she stood there, hesitating behind his back, just letting her presence be known to him through their connection.

Rey heard him breathe in deeply. His black hair shone dully from the bright, artificial lights overhead as he slowly faced her. She looked up into his face to see his dark eyes awash with pain, but he managed a small smile as he looked upon her. ' _Damn the consequences_ ,' Rey thought to herself as she stepped quickly up to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, squeezing tight, but not painfully so. She pressed her head against his chest, shutting her eyes tight as she wished she could forget the look of agony he had held within his eyes. A few moments later his arms enveloped her in response. She could feel his distress and panic slowly fade from him, replaced with the calm he usually found when she was near him like this.

It had been a week since they had first connected in that interrogation room, and Ren had made good on his word and took her under his wing, trying his best to teach her the things he too had been taught. But the anger and agony had slowly worsened with their opposing Forces. They were not meant to live harmoniously. Yet Fate had disregarded this when it chose to bond the Dark and the Light together. Today he had snapped, like he had feared he one day would. Although he knew the bond wouldn't let him injure Rey, he didn't know the extent his Force could pressure and rage against her. Now he knew Rey could hold her own, even against the strongest of his wraths. Ren wished it had not come to this, but he was glad he had not hurt her. Sometimes he wished he was not so very dark when they were together like this; he felt like he was a dirty wedge preventing his own - dare he say it - love for Rey. He had grown to love the strong woman in his arms now, their mental connection making it easier and easier for him to fall harder and faster for her each and every day. He nuzzled his cheek against her soft brown hair, folding his arms around her more securely. ' _How can this ever work_?' he pondered sadly.


	7. Secrets

**The Bond**

Rated T (…)

Obviously, don't read this if you haven't seen TFA; you don't want to spoil this one. I don't own Star Wars, you would know if I did.

TFA spoilerish. ReyxKyloRen.

Kylo Ren's intrusion unto Rey's mind to divulge the map has led to an unforeseen consequence; the pair seemed to have performed an extremely rare Force bond, and everything is open upon the table.

 **A/N:** I realized while rereading the story that I mentioned they were on the weapon-planet and then later that they were on the mothership. Let's go with they've been on the ship the whole time, so we can avoid messily imploding celestial bodies.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Secrets**

The girl never left his side. She was always there, morning, noon, and night, although those times were just relative out in space. She ate with him at meals, trained with him for hours on end, and followed at his heel even during inspection duties. Hux understood that she was his apprentice, but was the girl allowed no free will? Not that Hux particularly cared, he just thought it rather odd. There was something off about her, he decided. One day she was a captive prisoner, withholding precious information, and the next, she had turned to the Dark Side and was studying under Kylo Ren. Hux did not know what had happened to make the girl turn so quickly after Ren had barged into the headquarters that fateful day, cursing him for having let the girl nearly escape. He hadn't pressed, uninterested in the ways of the brooding sith lord. He had kept an eye on _her_ , though, always watching when she was nearby. Kylo Ren seemed especially fond of her; who wouldn't want an obedient little shadow puppet.

One day he had questioned the girl about her loyalty to the First Order. He didn't trust anyone who switched sides so easily and quickly. She had responded firmly and without hesitation.

"First of all, my name is Rey. Stop calling me 'girl' and 'the shadow.' Secondly, I may have come from a simple background, but that doesn't make me stupid. I know a lost cause when I see it. If joining the ranks of the First Order means that I live to see another day, so be it. The strongest always prevail."

Hux had been fairly satisfied with her answer. She was in it to survive; many in her position would have done the same to save their own neck. Still, he was ever watchful of her.

* * *

Several days later Hux discovered something that set him even more on edge with the sith lord and his apprentice. He had been walking to a meeting on the lower levels when he noticed Ren and the girl on a pathway below and on the opposite side as him. He was about to carry on walking towards his destination when he caught a flicker of motion at the edge of his vision. He glanced back over at the Dynamic Duo only to pause, and then cease walking entirely. Ren had pushed the girl up against the rail and stood over her menacingly. Had she done something bad? Was he going to punish her? Hux crouched and peered over the rail in front of him, eager to see what Ren would do. The sith raised both hands up towards the sides of his head. Ah, he was going to strike her, or perhaps use his Force on her.

Kylo Ren's hands continued toward his mask, and, much to Hux's surprise, he took the helm off with practiced ease, as if he did this regularly. Hux had only seen Ren once without his mask, at the sith's inauguration to the First Order, where he had first donned his infamous mask and had never been seen from under it again. It had been a couple of years since then, and Hux had almost completely forgotten what the man had looked like. Or should he say boy, as he stared from his hiding place at the youthful complexion of the stern Dark leader. Ren was certainly younger than him, with thick, wavy black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. The thing that really caught Hux's attention though was the fact that he was smiling at the girl.

Kylo Ren placed his helm on the ground by their feet, never breaking contact with his apprentice. The ginger-haired spy watched with more surprise as the young man gathered the slender woman into his arms, and then with open-mouthed shock as Ren dipped his head and kissed her full on the mouth. Hux's eyes widened at the scene unfolding below him. This was not the first time the pair had done this, not with the way the shadow's arms wrapped around his neck and the way his body pressed against hers. They broke apart for a moment to whisper to each other, before resuming their sickening display of affection.

Hux turned away from the show, mildly repulsed with what he had seen. It did explain the joined-at-the-hip behavior the pair had, and why neither was bothered by the other's constant presence. They were lovers, he concluded, deciding that this was what had made him feel uneasy about the girl before. Hux was torn between confronting Ren about his relationship with the girl and approaching Snoke with the information that his sith had a lover. Hux thought bringing the news to Snoke would bring him more favor with the Supreme Leader, not to mention the humor it would bring to listen to Snoke rant about his student.

* * *

"My Lord, it had come to my attention that there has been a development with Kylo Ren and his new pupil, the girl," Hux said, eyes fixed on the floor by the massive throne.

"Go on," the giant holographic image urged, leaning forward slightly.

Hux swallowed down and smile and forced himself to be serious. "I recently discovered that the two are lovers."

Snoke immediately snapped back at him. "Why does this concern you?" the giant being glared.

"I…was worried that their relationship might distract Kylo Ren from the mission at hand," Hux fabricated. "You don't seem surprised by this information," he added, after glancing up at the projection.

"It appears Kylo has not told you. That is understandable. To answer your question, no, I was already aware of the situation long before you. Do not meddle in their affairs; this is something the two Force wielders must journey on alone. And leave them be, for I do not expect you to understand the trials they currently face," Snoke replied, sounding rather defensive. He gave Hux a warning look before disappearing off of the throne. Hux turned to leave, disgruntled with the whole affair and left wondering what Kylo Ren was hiding from him.


	8. Dishonesty

**The Bond**

Rated T (Last chapter of T I promise…)

Obviously, don't read this if you haven't seen TFA; you don't want to spoil this one. I don't own Star Wars, you would know if I did.

TFA spoilerish. ReyxKyloRen.

Kylo Ren's intrusion unto Rey's mind to divulge the map has led to an unforeseen consequence; the pair seemed to have performed an extremely rare Force bond, and everything is open upon the table.

A/N: I realized while rereading the story I mentioned they were on the weapon-planet and then later that they were on the mothership. Let's go with they've been on the ship the whole time, so we can avoid messily imploding celestial bodies.

Also, I edited chapters 3 and 4 because 1. I can 2. They were kind of nonsensical and rushed. It makes more sense now.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Dishonesty**

' _He's been watching us_ ,' Rey mind-spoke to Kylo.

' _You've been aware of it too?_ ' he replied. She nodded, eyes fixed on General Hux as he oversaw the mass of troops below them. The pair stood on a high walkway above a new batch of Stormtroopers, the shiny white suits attempting to march in straight lines and getting mildly electrocuted by higher-ups when they didn't. Rey narrowed her eyes at the red-haired man when he looked pointedly up at them, and then turned back and resumed shouting orders at his subordinates.

' _Do you think he suspects anything_?' she asked after a while.

A short laugh sounded in Rey's head. ' _No doubt he has found something objectionable to pout over, but I don't believe he could suspect anything like our Bond_.' Kylo turned his head to face her, the scarred mask observing her general direction. She never could tell quite where he was looking with that impassable, shadowy armor on. ' _We could get away from it all, if you wanted. I know a place we could escape to, if not permanently, then at least for a little while_ ,' he mind-thought to her, voice soft and tender.

Rey fully faced him now, a longing glimmer in her eyes. ' _You know how much I would love to get off this blasted ship and feel a warm sun on my face, but we can't just up and leave_.' She sighed and turned back to watch the proceedings.

' _Do you know how to override a tracking system?_ '

* * *

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Hux yelled at Kylo Ren's back. He had looked down for just a moment, and when he had looked back up the pair had disappeared. He had managed to track them down to the private hangar bay, where he had run to become in earshot of the pair approaching the command shuttle*.

"Rey has progressed quickly in her training. It has come time for her to pass the tests of the Sith," Ren said cryptically, continuing to walk towards the ship. "And, last time I checked, I don't defer to you for anything. My agenda is my own; you would do well to remember who is in charge here." With that he ushered himself and Rey onboard, closing the doors and leaving Hux standing uselessly on the deck, fuming.

"You really are terrifying when you want to be," Rey commented, tossing her bag down and watching Kylo take off his helmet and place it in a storage bin. He had grown more distasteful of it as of late what with all the time he spent out of it because of Rey. He liked being able to see her with his own eyes and listen to her sweet voice with his own ears. Rey ran on ahead into the cabin and immediately slid into the pilot's seat, her eyes taking in the controls and fingers memorizing the surface.

"Hey! Who said you get to drive? This is my plane!" Kylo Ren said, only half-joking as he took the co-pilot's seat, arms folded across his chest.

"I do," Rey murmured, distracted with the complexity and modern features the large ship had. She flipped on the engine warmers, lights, and comm system before turning the ignition key, a wicked grin spreading across her face as the ship hummed to life. Kylo buckled himself in nervously. Rey's hands continued to fly across the control panel, turning knobs, checking gauges, and flipping off switches. Ren just stared at the young woman next to him confidently working the plane out of the hangar, the maniacal smile still glued to her face as one hand gripped the throttle, easing the awkward ship out of its confinement. Kylo Ren was pretty sure she had never flown this kind of plane before, let alone this exact one, yet here she was, the ship merely an extension of herself, like she had been born with a yoke in her hand. He could sense her giddy excitement and pounding heart from where he was sitting; he didn't need their bond for him to be able to see that.

Then they were off, the sleek black ship soaring effortlessly through the dark cosmos. The radio button blinked an urgent red color, and Rey went to press it to but was stopped by Ren's hand. "Don't answer it; it's the tower from the mothership. They'll be wondering who's taken my ship out, but I'm sure Hux will inform them soon." She nodded and moved her hand away to continue piloting.

After a few minutes Rey got up and motioned for Kylo to get up as well. "Take over steering, I'll get the tracking system offline." Kylo sat in the command chair and Rey stood and began opening panels, looking for the unit that housed navigation. He heard her shuffling wires around and an awful grating sound, followed by three short snapping noises. She sat triumphantly back in the co-pilot's chair, a silver box resting in her hand. "We're free," she said, leaning back in the seat.

Kylo frowned at her. "You just unceremoniously ripped a chunk out of my plane."

She looked over at him and shook her head. "You asked me to!"

"Still. This ship is worth more than your entire planet." Rey made an exasperated noise.

"Where are we going Mr. Don't-Touch-My-Stuff?"

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes fondly. "You'll see." His black gloved hand pushed the white hyperdrive button, and the universe stretched out in front of them.

* * *

They landed about an hour later on a small planet with a thin, dark ring around it. Rey didn't recognize the planet or remember its description from any traveler's tales she had heard back on Jakku. "What is this place?" she breathed, leaning forward in her seat.

Kylo spoke with a sort of strain to his voice. "My father took me here once when I was very young to accompany him on a business arrangement. He thought I would like it there, and I did. I'm glad I have a reason to return, even if it brings back hard memories." Rey looked at his face, trying to figure out what was nagging her when he said 'my father.' He half-heartedly tried to shut her out when she began to reach into his mind and uncover his past. She pried further, shutting her eyes as she heard him in her mind plead not to, that it was better she not know. The memory of Han Solo with an arm around General Leia surfaced, the same one that had appeared to her when their minds had joined. She focused harder, trying to keep the memory playing as Kylo tried to shut it away. Then he gave up, mentally turning away and letting Rey watch the section of his childhood. Leia laughed, smiling and pressing close to Han Solo as Han called out the name 'Ben,' and made a beckoning motion. A young Kylo Ren came into the picture, a mass of curly black hair on his head and a long stick pretending to be a lightsaber in his hand. Rey realized with a gasp that that Kylo was Ben, that he had been Ben long before he was ever Kylo Ren. She watched, transfixed, as the young boy in the memory made saber noises as he swished his stick through the air, Han Solo reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair fondly as he passed by. The image faded and the puzzles pieces clicked into place. Ren's Force energy came through Leia, who was sister to the great Luke Skywalker, whose father had been Darth Vader.

Rey sat back, hands tangling in her hair as she gaped at Kylo trying to land the ship. They had talked about many things, communicated many subjects between them through the weeks that they had spent together, but Kylo's parentage had never come up. She had told him about the family that she was waiting for on Jakku, the many years she had spent there just waiting for a sign. She looked at the young sith before her with new eyes, a grim expression on his face as he avoided Rey's gaze and brought the plane down to gently land on the surface.

"You're Ben Solo. Han is your father. Leia is your mother. You're part of the Skywalker family," she said slowly, stating the facts more for herself than for Ren to know she had put the pieces together.

"My name is Kylo Ren," he growled, still not acknowledging her gaze. "My family abandoned me and sent me away to train with that pathetic hippy Jedi. I turned away from them and followed in the steps of my grandfather. I am not Ben Solo." He drew in a shuddering breath and stood up, walking to the doors. He looked back at Rey, still stitting stunned in the co-pilot's seat. "We're here," he said darkly before disappearing outside.

* * *

* wiki/Kylo_Ren's_command_shuttle


	9. Human

**The Bond**

Rated T (I had too much fun writing about everything else…)

TFA spoilers. Reylo!

Kylo Ren's intrusion unto Rey's mind to divulge the map has led to an unforeseen consequence; the pair seemed to have performed an extremely rare Force bond, and everything is open upon the table.

A/N: Han Solo is still alive, because this story started with the interrogation, which was before Solo was killed. Also, this is my story, and I do what I want. Therefore I have decreed that Han lives. For now.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Human**

Ren stepped off the ship and inhaled a fresh lungful of the pure, unfiltered air. A hot breeze ruffled his hair as he unfastened his cloak, draping it over one arm. He was finding the peace he had expected this place to bring him disturbed by the encounter of Rey uncovering his parentage, his childhood, the old version of himself. Ren was bothered by her stubborn forcefulness, and had only given up and let her see because he knew she would eventually find out. He was unhappy that it had been now, on this escape he had prepared for just the two of them. He heard her climb down the ramp a minute later, stepping to his side as she took in the view.

The planet's atmosphere had a pinkish hue to it, and was streaked by carefree clouds. The ground was a mixture between sand and dirt, but not quite rocky. They had landed about a mile from the outskirts of a small town sloped comfortably in a large valley. Rey was glad to be back in a place with some semblance of heat to it, sighing contentedly as the warm air enveloped her. She looked up at Kylo, who was staring off into the distance, body still as his mind wandered. Rey felt mildly guilty about pushing so deep into a part of his mind he didn't want her to go to, but she was glad that she had. The tall man next to her seemed different, yet at the same time, he was exactly the same.

This was still the Kylo Ren that had Force-bonded with her, the same one that had kissed her in the hall and taught her how to fight, who guarded her as she slept and was her pillar of solidity she had not realized that she had needed. But this was also the son of Han Solo, who had turned to the Dark Side and become a Sith Lord; he was a Skywalker. To Rey, he was not so very evil. She could see the good in his heart, even if it was only reserved for her. If she could be the beacon of life and light to him, that was enough for her. She reached out and grabbed his hand, looking up into his face.

"I'm sorry."

Kylo turned his head to look at her, frowning slightly. He could feel the turmoil of emotions stirring around inside of her. She thought neither better nor worse of him with the information she now knew. If anything, she was just a tiny bit relieved.

"You would have found out sooner or later," he said, eyes focusing back on the town ahead. His hand tightened a little around hers. "We need to change. We'll be too noticeable in these." With that he dropped her hand and walked back on the ship.

They met outside the ship several minutes later, civilian clothes on and bags slung over shoulders. Kylo was wearing brown pants and a loose long-sleeved white shirt - he would burn too easily in this exposed atmosphere. Rey, tanned and accustomed to the weather, had stolen back her beige capris and had on a dark grey tank top. The pair started toward the town after Ren had used the camouflaged setting on the plane, disguising it to look like an old, weathered junker ship.

The town was bustling, loud, and filled with exotic scents for such a cramped little village. Kylo took Rey's hand, their bare fingers automatically interlocking as they made their way through the streets. They stopped at a food vendor and were served some sort of spicy crustacean on rice that Rey found she enjoyed immensely. Ren gave the vendor some coin and discreetly moved a large portion of his meal to Rey's plate, voice whispering in her head ' _Disgusting!_ ' Rey smiled around her food in amusement and tried to finish as much of Kylo's portion as she could. Everything about the little trading town screamed life to her, a thousand times more so than the First Order ship had. Rey didn't know how the sith had survived so long onboard that metallic prison without losing his mind.

The rest of the day the pair walked around, peeking into shops and looking at the people. A variety of languages were spoken here and dozens of varied lifeforms co-existed together in a slightly chaotic, but otherwise harmonious way. Rey had asked a shopkeeper in one of the stores what the town was called, as Ren had forgotten. After several attempts the clerk responded in a broken form of a language Rey had picked up from the older inhabitants of Jakku. "Dequarios," the clerk eventually answered, and smiled when Rey thanked him.

As the single sun began to set Kylo brought her to the other end of town, where a small natural lake gathered because of the valley's shape. Rey's eyes went wide at seeing another large body of water like the one on Takadona. [The place with Maz's castle] She immediately pulled off her shoes and waded straight into the lake, a grin stuck to her face as the water lapped at the hem of her capris. "C'mon, the water's still warm!" She beckoned at Kylo to join her.

Ren put up a hand, chuckling as he did so. "I'm good." His anger and annoyance at her had quickly dissipated throughout the day. It was hard to stay mad at her, not in a lively place like this. And certainly not when she acted as she did here, more alive and free-spirited than she ever had been back on the ship. Ren sighed. There was no way he could take her back to that drifting metal cage now. It would seem like even more of void to her now that he had shown her Dequarios. His thoughts were interrupted by a splash of salty water spotting his face and shirt, a laughing Rey already gathering another handful to throw at him.

"Stop that!" he pouted, throwing up his arms to shield his face against another round of water. "We need to go find a place for the night." Rey grudgingly got out and picked up her shoes, following Ren back into town. They found a small tavern with rooms above it, Kylo handing the keeper a generous amount of coin to persuade him to let them stay. "It's strange not being recognized here," he commented. "Not having people cower at the sight of you or just plain run away. It's sort of a relief."

Rey made a sarcastic eye roll at his back at they climbed upstairs and entered their room. There were two twin beds on either side of the room and a window overlooking the dimly-lit street below. Rey smiled and set her shoes and bag down, sitting gratefully down upon one of the beds. "You never answered my question from earlier," she said.

"What was it again?" Ren said, pulling off his still-partially wet shirt and hanging it over the bed rail.

"What is this place, the planet I mean." She stared without meaning to at a long, deep scar on Ren's back, reaching from right shoulder to left hip. He pulled on a new shirt, a dark green one this time.

"When I was younger it was called Villow; I've no idea if it's still called that today." He turned around to see her pondering the name. She nodded her head.

"I like it; it fits."

"Did you like the town?"

"Yes - I can see why you've remembered it even after all these years. It's a wonderful place." She smiled at him.

Kylo sighed, still standing by the bed, looking into Rey's contented, happily tired face. Seeing her like this made everything else just seem to melt away. Here it was just the two of them, alone yet surrounded by a town full of people. There was no First Order, no Supreme Leader, no Stormtroopers, and no schedule. Kylo Ren felt truly at ease for the first time in a long time, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders that he hadn't realized he had been carrying.


	10. Lovers

**The Bond**

Rated **T** permanently. I decided to not make this one M at all; it didn't work with the characters and the feels and the plot and lots of other things. I want to make this enjoyable and readable to all age ranges of readers.

TFA spoilers. Reylo!

Kylo Ren's intrusion unto Rey's mind to divulge the map has led to an unforeseen consequence; the pair seemed to have performed an extremely rare Force bond, and everything is open upon the table. Together they must overcome, or together they will both fall.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They're great!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Lovers**

Kylo Ren suddenly realized how tired he felt from their day of traveling and visiting the town. The planet's sun seemed to zap all the strength out of him, and he just knew his cheeks would be fairly red with sunburn tomorrow. He made his way over to Rey, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, kneeling at her feet and wrapping his arms underneath her knees, tilting his head to the side so it could rest on her lap. Rey's hands strayed to his hair, carding through the long, dark strands as she sighed deeply.

"You are a good man, Kylo." He stiffened slightly at her words. Confused thoughts tumbled around his head as he tried to comprehend what she meant. He was a Sith Lord, a Dark user of the Force, murderer of innocents, sworn enemy of the Resistance. His life was filled with darkness and suffering, with mountains of rage and valleys of unfathomable anguish. Yet this beautiful Light-side Force-wielder had named him _good_. Ren looked up at her, unable to understand what she meant.

Because of the bond, and the fact that she had spent the last few weeks constantly at his side, Rey understood what he was thinking and feeling at that moment. She could read his eyes, encased by captivating brown hues and flecked with gold. She lost herself for a moment in the deep depths of his face, the real one that had emerged from beneath the cold mask just for her. Without entirely meaning to, her very soul started to answer Kylo's unspoken question through the bond.

Pure, unconditional love flowed to Kylo through the bond, seeming to color their mental link the exact shade as the flecks in Kylo's eyes. She smiled at him again, eyes crinkling slightly as she took in the expression on the raven's face, which had turned from confusion to awe as he felt the love she had for him. It flowed easily from her, Rey knowing now more than ever that it was time. It was time for this all to come together. For them to truly connect. She showed him how good he had been to her, the protective, almost feral side of him emerging when someone would look at Rey wrong, or make a rude remark. She showed him all he had given up for her, and how thankful she was that he had done so. He had given her his time, training and teaching her, his energy, watching and guiding her, and his love in return, the gentle affection he occasionally pressed upon her so very unlike how a person of the Dark side should be. ' _You are good_ ,' she repeated, hand coming up to caress his face, his eyes locked with hers as he was flooded with the outpouring of Rey's pure heart for him.

Ren saw she loved him back, that she did not view him as a monster. To her, she was a part of her world, something she was happily attached and grounded to. He saw the two of them, light sabers drawn and sparring in the training room, a look of fierce passion and unguarded obedience on Rey's face. He felt how she felt as Rey consoled him that one broken afternoon, the pain that welled up within her from seeing him in pain. Tears began to well in Kylo Ren's eyes, from the images laced with emotion. The nights that they had spent together, staying up late talking, always waking in the other's arms. He knew she did not feel safe alone on the ship; but she showed him then how protected and secure she had felt as she rested in his arms, night after night. He realized that she had actually never spent a night in her own room, that she had always come to him and he had welcomed her to the land of dreams and safety. The tears broke out of his hold and slipped down his cheeks, but Ren didn't care.

There was nothing that he would ever care more about than his bonded one. She considered him her safety, her shelter, her mentor and strength that was slowly being drained from her while she had been on the ship. She needed him, had grown to depend on him without reserve or hesitation. She trusted him, with more than just her life; with her love as well.

Rey watched the tears slowly fall from the face of the man who still knelled on the floor, cradling her legs and staring up into his face. The first time she had seen him, racing and battling him through the forests of Takadona, he had been the living figment of death and pain itself. He had been a terrifying, imposing sith who had maliciously chased after her with his fiery lightsaber. Rey had not feared death by his hand, rather, she was scared of the horrors he carried with and about him. Now almost a month later, Rey would have stabbed herself with Ren's own lightsaber before thinking the same man could be huddled at her feet, weeping silently at love.

Rey pushed a stray section of Kylo's hair away from his eyes. "You are good, Kylo Ren. You are good, Ben Solo. You may call yourself Dark and follow the ways of the Sith, but to me, you are love. You are life, not death. I love you, for all of the things that you are." Tears ran freely from both of them now, Kylo burying his head in her knees, trying to hide how moved he was from everything she had let him feel, and see, and hear.

Kylo could feel both the Dark and the Light within him, the Ben and the Kylo facing off against each other. But Rey made him feel like an entirely different, third person. He pushed away his conflicted feelings and the tugging power of both Forces. He concentrated on the third entity, the him that he was now, the bonded mate to Rey, the gentler, but still passionate person he had been shaped into through the Bond and through Rey. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked back up at the tanned, exquisite desert flower he had been gifted with, that he was to share the rest of his life with. He reached up and brought her down to him, her weight comforting and warm on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, pressing his face against hers. She embraced him back, the bond now showering them both with feelings of affection and happiness.

Rey drew back for a moment and looked at him, an unidentifiable expression on her face. She leaned in and softly kissed Ren, eyelashes just barely fluttering against his cheek. He kissed her back, drawing her impossibly closer to him. They separated and Kylo moved his mouth next to her ear. "I love you too," he confessed.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent deep in the throes of passion. The bonded Force-wielders finally sealed their fate together as they connected and became one under a sea of unfamiliar constellations. Whispers of love mingled with the sounds of night as the two lovers explored and worshiped and pleasured the other. It was not until the dawn began to break against the sky that Rey and Kylo Ren finally fell asleep, exhausted and satisfied in each other's arms.

* * *

Kylo awoke to the feeling of a bare body pressed against his. He opened his eyes and saw Rey snuggled close against him, hair loose around her face. It reminded him of the first time he had awoken with Rey in his arms, except this time, they were both unclothed and sleepily recovering from a night of unrestrained love. The young man gave a soft smile, pressing his lips gently against Rey's forehead before drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

Kylo awoke again with a start, hair dampened with sweat and breathing heavily. Rey was awake beside him in an instant, pulling a sheet around her and looking worriedly up at her lover. "What's wrong?" the brunette asked.

"I had a dream," Ren said hoarsely. "A dream about death."


	11. Balance

**The Bond**

Rated **T** for language, violence, and non-descriptive thematic elements. Yay!

TFA spoilers. Reylo!

Kylo Ren's intrusion unto Rey's mind to divulge the map has led to an unforeseen consequence; the pair seemed to have performed an extremely rare Force bond, and everything is open upon the table.

A/N: I should probably end this fic soon, but there is this one line I thought of while writing like chapter 4 that Han Solo needs to say before this can end. Hahaha. This is really just all leading up to that now.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Balance**

"Tell me what happened," Rey said, shifting closer to him. Kylo sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair, black locks falling haphazardly around his face.

"There was this forest, covered in snow. There was a battle going on; tress falling and bright lights flashing every direction you turned. I remember calling out for someone, but knowing that they were already dead. I have this terrible feeling that I know the person who died, that it wasn't just a regular casualty." He shuddered, and Rey touched his arm. "When Sith dream, it is often prophetic, like a glimpse of the future. I don't dream often." Kylo's eyes held traces of fear in them as Rey looked up at him. The young commander was shaken, waves of doubt, uncertainty, and dread rolling off of him in uncontrolled amounts. Ren took a deep breath and calmed. "I don't think it was you though," he continued, smiling slightly at Rey. "Because I would have died as well."

"Even without the Bond connecting our lifespans, I would feel dead if you left me," Rey whispered honestly. Kylo gathered her in his arms and held her, not wanting to think about a life without Rey. "I want to see Finn, and Han, and Chewie. General Leia, BB-8, the Resistance." Her hazel eyes pleaded up at him. "Please. You got to take me here; let us go to the Resistance base, before we have to return to the First Order Ship."

Kylo Ren looked at her with great uncertainty, brows pulled together and mouth turned down. "I am a Sith Lord, Rey, one of the leaders of the First Order Regime. I have a target a galaxy wide painted on my back; I can't waltz into the Resistance base."

Her eyes softened and a gleam came into her eyes as she replied, "That's why you have me. You wouldn't be going at Kylo Ren, you'd be going as Ben Solo. This doesn't have to be a battlefield, it's just a reconnaissance."

Ren looked away when she said his birth name. Rey could sense the hesitation, the longing he felt to see old faces, but at the same time, the traitorous intent he would be committing to his own cause. Rey left him to ponder as she climbed out of the bed and rifled through her bag, pulling on some fresh clothes. She walked back over to Kylo, his eyes unfocused and deep in thought. Rey held his face in her hands and kissed him, a simple, loving gesture that pulled him back from his mind. She stepped away and packed up her bag, hearing Ren dress and pack up too. Hefting her pack unto her shoulder, she walked to the door. "Let's go, Kylo Ren."

The young sith looked at her retreating form, knowing that he had already been avoiding the inevitable for too long already. He would follow this girl to the ends of the known universe and back, bond or no bond.

* * *

Rey sat at the controls of the ship once more, Ren sitting stoically in the co-pilot's seat as the black craft lifted into the atmosphere. He gazed silently out of the front windows, helping with the necessary switches and occasionally sighing deeply.

"Do you know how to get to the Resistance base?" He asked quietly some time later.

"…Well, not exactly. I was just kind of letting the Force guide me while thinking intensely about my friends." Rey shrugged and dodged the ship around a small asteroid. "So I don't really want to use the hyperdrive, because I might overshoot or lose connection with the navigating Force." She frowned at her own reasoning, but flew on determinedly. Ren sunk a little lower into his chair, growing more and more anxious as they neared the target planet.

* * *

"I want them found!" Hux shouted at the five workers typing furiously into the ship's computers. "There is no way that they have vanished without a trace. There must be a hint, a sign, anything to tell us where they've gone." The general snarled at one of the men, who had paused to shake his hands out. The man hurriedly continued pulling up screens and looking up any information he could on the missing Dark pair.

Phasma entered the room, gleaming metal suit clicking sharply against the floor. "You're wasting your time, Hux. When sith wish to disappear, they seem to vanish, leaving no trace of their existence. I remember the stories of Vader. Either Kylo Ren will return, or he won't. There are better things to be doing now with your time."

The ginger-haired man whipped around to face the metal Stormtrooper. "I will not give up my search." His thin lips pulled back in a sneer. "I will find him. And the girl."


	12. Reunited

**The Bond**

Rated **T** for language, violence, and non-descriptive thematic elements. Yay!

TFA spoilers. Reylo!

Kylo Ren's intrusion unto Rey's mind to divulge the map has led to an unforeseen consequence; the pair seemed to have performed an extremely rare Force bond, and everything is open upon the table.

A/N: One of the last few chapters of this fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Reunited**

They landed on the slightly marshy planet of D'Qar, the landing struts of the ship sinking softly into the surface.

"This place is literally on the brink of the Outer Rim," Ren said, snapping out of his silence by their arrival.

Rey shrugged. "It's the perfect place for a Resistance base, then." She had seen the headquarters coming in and landed a distance away, so as to not alarm the Resistance. Still, a large patrol was heading toward their large, black vehicle, weapons already drawn. She looked over at Kylo, who was wearing navy-colored plants and another cotton shirt instead of his black armored Sith suit. With luck nobody but General Leia and Han Solo would recognize the young commander without his infamous mask and dark apparel on. That meant he wouldn't get shot on sight. She offered him her hand, and he took it, standing up and following her to the door. Her hand hesitated near the door-unlock control.

Kylo looked down at her, sensing through their connection the nervousness and fear there. Wait, that was _him_ that was feeling that. She stood still, waiting for him to calm, sending him feelings of trust and good faith until he nodded at her to open the door. The panel slid open and a dozen armed troops peered inside the ship, surprised to see a man and a woman standing calmly holding hands on such a menacing looking ship.

"REY!" A voice shouted, and one of the scouts dropped his gun and ran toward Rey, embracing her tightly. She dropped Kylo's hand and hugged Finn back, huge smiles stretched across both of their faces. Ren looked at the pair next to him with mild fascination, and then with a frown as he recognized the renegade Stormtrooper turned Resistance.

"Where have you been?!" Finn exclaimed, searching Rey's face for answers as one hand still gripped her arm.

"I've been…" she thought for a moment. "Training." The brunette looked up Kylo and smiled.

"Who's this?" Finn gestured towards Ren. Ren opened his mouth to speak, but Rey beat him to it.

"This is the man who has been helping me these past few weeks. I wouldn't have been able to survive capture without him. Please, Finn, we've had a long journey, and we'd like to go inside."

"Of course. Everyone will want to hear what's happened to you all this time." He walked out of the ship and started back to the headquarters, Rey and Kylo following him and the rest of the patrol flanking their sides. Ren grabbed his bonded one's hand and Rey smiled, though she did not look back up at him. She could feel his heart beating faster as the distance to the sturdy metal building closed. They stopped in front of a square, ribbed door with a camera mounted above it. Finn looked up at it and called, "Let us in!", his blinding grin letting everyone inside know the situation was just fine.

The door drew upwards and the party moved inside, dozens of faces turning to look at the new arrivals. "Rey's returned!" Finn shouted, stepping next to the young woman and draping an arm across her shoulders. Kylo moved off the side a step, frowning again at how familiar the two seemed to be. The crowd cheered, Han Solo and Chewie pushing through to the front to personally greet Rey. Kylo froze at the sight of his father, then took several steps back and to the side, hiding slightly in the shadow. His father had not noticed him yet, this was good. The young sith scanned over the heads of the room, eyes landing on the sight of his mother. She caught his glance, and stood still in shock, eyes wide with wonder. General Leia began to make her way over to him, gently moving people out of the way to her son. Kylo panicked and looked to Rey, desperately grasping at her through the bond.

Rey's head immediately turned toward Kylo, sensing his distress. He was looking at someone in the crowd; she followed his gaze and saw Leia making her way steadily over to Ren. Han Solo noticed Rey's sudden shift in attention and looked over to where she was staring. His eyes filled with recognition and he put a hand on Chewie's arm to steady himself. _It couldn't be_ , Han thought feverishly.

It had been years since he had last Ben. He had been a few inches shorter, but his hair had still been a dark, semi-unruly mess. Han stood stock-still, like he had been frozen in carbonite again from seeing his son. Something looked different about him, something other than the fact that he was a Dark Sith who had turned at a delicate age. He continued to stare helplessly at the scene before him, of Rey walking calmly toward Ben and Leia appearing out of the crowd and embracing her son tightly.

Leia's eyes were full of tears as she looked up at her little Ben, standing hesitantly against the arms that wrapped warmly around Kylo's body.

 _She doesn't despise me_ , Kylo thought, looking into the strong face of his mother, greying wisps of hair falling near her ears. _She doesn't hate me_. ' _Of course she doesn't_ ,' came Rey's gentle mind-reply, and Kylo released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Ben," Leia whispered, caressing the young sith's face with her warm hand. General Leia noticed Rey then, standing a few feet away from Ren. She walked over to the young woman and clasped both her hands around one of Rey's. "You brought him home. Thank you." And then she embraced Rey as well. Rey smiled and looked at Kylo over Leia's shoulder, who gave a half-grin back at her. The Resistance General released Rey and glanced at her son happily for a moment, before turning abruptly to seek out Han Solo. She gave him a pointed look after finding him already watching the mother and son exchange.

"Aaarrrrrrrggghhhhhhhh," Chewbacca said, and pushed Han Solo towards the group. Han swallowed and walked over to Ben, meeting him exactly eye-to-eye in height. The younger man said nothing, waiting for his father to make the first move. Han held out a hand and Ben took it, the two shaking hands stiffly.

"I'm glad you've come back," Solo said, for lack of anything else to say to the son who had run from his family.

"I've only come because Rey wanted to," Kylo replied vaguely.

"Ah." Father and son dropped hands ad looked at Leia, who continued to smile at her reunited family.

"Beep Boop BeepBeep Click Bloop," BB-8 interrupted, rolling over to Leia's feet. Rey laughed.

"Yes, I know this is Kylo Ren, and that we've just allowed a First Order Leader into the Resistance base," General Leia informed the droid.

"Beeeep Bloop Bleep Beep Whir," BB-8 added. Rey went pale, and Leia took a step back.

"What did it say?" Han asked, looking between the two women in confusion. Rey looked at Kylo Ren for a moment, then at Han.

"We were followed," Rey shuddered. Kylo's hands flew to his hair and his face looked distraught. "A large fleet of First Order ships is currently approaching D'Qar."


	13. Epilogue

**The Bond**

Rated **T** for language, violence, and non-descriptive thematic elements. Yay!

TFA spoilers. Reylo!

Kylo Ren's intrusion unto Rey's mind to divulge the map has led to an unforeseen consequence; the pair seemed to have performed an extremely rare Force bond, and everything is open upon the table.

A/N: It's done!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Epilogue**

"Sir, we've got a hit on a ship that matches the description of Kylo Ren's command shuttle."

"Show me."

The nervous worker pulled up a picture of the dark ship taking off from some unfamiliar planet. "We intercepted an anonymous message from someone wondering whose ship it was."

"That's definitely them," Hux said, grinning madly. "Find out what planet that is and scan all ships in its proximity for Ren. Track them down. I'll go prepare a tactical fleet for immediate departure as soon as their coordinates are confirmed."

* * *

"How much time do we have before they arrive?" Rey paced back and forth in front of the small computer station in the middle of the base. It was a nervous habit she had picked up subconsciously from Kylo. Three worker droids were furiously interacting with the systems, hastily throwing up shields and activing the mechanics around the base.

"Less than an hour," General Leia replied, shoulders hunched as she scanned a virtual map of the approaching fleet.

"How did they find us? I thought you disabled the tracking system!" Kylo spun to face Rey, furious.

"I did!" Rey shouted, eyes burning with anger and stress. "They must have found us another way."

"It doesn't matter now," Leia said calmly. "We need to prepare for the encounter." She leaned over to the loudspeaker and started issuing commands for the Resistance to prepare for lethal combat from the First Order.

Finn came over to stand beside Rey. She looked over to see him holding a short but thick metal device. "Here," he said, and thrust the weapon into her hands. "Maz wanted you to have it. Now it's time to use it." Rey sighed and held the lightsaber out in front of her. She activated it, taking in the vibrant blue glow and distinct Force energy that radiated from its core.

"Thank you," she said to Finn, who nodded and walked away. Kylo stared at the apprentice Jedi before him, heart aching a little at the serious expression she wore and the powerful weapon she gripped in her hands. She turned to face him, saber still on, pointing slightly at him. He withdrew his own fiery armament, activating it and crossing it with Rey's.

"Are you ready?" he asked, voice heavy.

She nodded. "Whatever happens, we'll come out of this together, one way or another."

* * *

Rey and Kylo Ren had been fitted with armored breastplates and arm bracers, lightsabers held firmly in their hands. The two made a menacing duo, the Dark and the Light joining forces for a cause they would realize was greater than them. The pair stood at the front of the ragged battlefront, flanked by their friends and family and backed by the hardy and stubborn crew of the Resistance. The first ship came into view just then, followed by four more following closely behind. Ren narrowed his eyes.

"I thought they would have sent more," he muttered to Rey.

"They tracked us here, but I don't think they know what else _is_ here. I think they've come just to retrieve us; they don't know the location of the Resistance base."

Kylo swore. "We've led them straight to the heart." Rey frowned up at him.

"But you're part of the First Order. Technically this is a win for you."

Ren looked flustered, replying under his breath, "Yes, but this is not the way it was supposed to have happened. I wasn't supposed to become bonded to you, or reunite with my parents, or be straddled on the line separating the two sides. Now I've become a renegade, my future is uncertain and my destiny has been changed. The only sensible thing I've concluded is to follow my heart; to follow you, Rey. That's all that I _can_ do."

Rey blinked, realizing the validity of his conclusions. The young commander had essentially forfeited his position, that much would be certain when the First Order landed and discovered exactly where the pair had traveled to. The five grey ships began to descended, the angry red symbols becoming visible from underneath the wings. The ground soldiers tensed, weapons readying as the five doors of the ships opened simultaneously. Rey and Kylo activated their weapons together, minds syncing and energy radiating off of the pair. Several Resistance fighters behind them stepped back nervously.

General Hux stepped off the lead ship, black cloak flaring around his legs as he walked towards the Sith and Jedi, stopped about twenty paces from them. He wore an angry smirk on his face that twisted his features into something dreadful. "Come quietly Ren, and I won't hurt your little friends." Stormtroopers began to emerge from the other ships, forming precise columns behind Hux.

"No," Ren said, his voice without emotion as it rang through the clearing. Hux's face morphed into an ugly snarl.

"You've had your fun, and now it is time to return to business. You had better put yourself and the girl back on that ship and leave before I have your rag-tag supporters eliminated."

Kylo took several steps towards the angry red-head, face both defiant and indifferent. "I will do no such thing, and neither will you." And with that, he swung his lightsaber at Hux's torso, who jumped out of the way and withdrew a plasma gun. The Resistance roared into action, charging forward to meet the enemy Stormtroopers on the sides of the clearing. A wide berth was given to Ren and Hux, who stood engaged in the middle of the chaos, lightsaber and plasma gun slashing and firing. Rey ran to protect Kylo's exposed back and left side, the right side firmly guarded by General Leia. For a middle-aged woman, she held her ground with minimal difficulty and seemed unfazed by Ren's furious saber battle. Rey slashed at Stormtroopers that got too close, also trying to deflecting shots that came from afar.

Han Solo and the ever faithful Wookie came up next to Rey, taking their place on the left of Kylo Ren. Rey moved to guard her Sith's back, yelling obscenities at the emotionless soldiers clad in white. Her saber was an a constant arc of blue as she slowly became closed in. Resistance troops began to fall, lacking their usual air support even though their numbers were matched to the Stormtroopers.

After several minutes the drone-like army had completely enclosed the force in the middle, surviving Resistance members held hostage at the edges of the field. Hux suddenly stopped firing and looked triumphantly at Ren, who was panting with exertion. He still held his lightsaber out in front of him, eyes reflecting the red blaze. The battlefield became eerily quiet as the fighting stopped. Han Solo, Chewie, and Leia had their weapons confiscated and were silently watching the exchange of the two commanders. Rey backed up against Ren, her shoulders brushing his back as she tried desperately to ward off the enemy.

"You've lost," General Hux hissed, voice mocking and cruel. "Let's go."

' _Stand next to me_ ,' Kylo's voice said to Rey. She moved to stand on his right without hesitation, mimicking Kylo's lightsaber position.

"What are you and your petty little apprentice going to do?" Hux sneered, fingering his gun.

"She is not an apprentice anymore," Kylo breathed. A flicker of doubt appeared on Hux's face. "She is both my equal and my superior, the Light to my Dark. We are connected through the Force in a manner you cannot understand."

It was in this moment that realization clicked within Han Solo. His son and Rey were lovers. It explained everything and yet nothing, but most importantly, it enlightened Han about that piece of Ben he had noticed seemed different than before.

"We cannot be stopped," Ren said threateningly, dark eyes piercing the confused General in front of him.

' _Join your Force with mine_ ,' Kylo mind-spoke to Rey. She immediately understood what he wanted to do. They threw out large auras of their Force simultaneously, the combined reaction producing a massive golden dome over the field that threw everyone but Rey and Kylo to the ground. The golden half-sphere disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving some unconscious but others just dazed and stunned. General Hux lay sprawled several feet from where he had been standing, eyes rolling in his head. Kylo walked over to the black-clad leader and stood over him, saber hanging at his side. Without warning Hux lifted his gun-hand slightly and fired without taking aim. A searing pain coursed through Kylo and he abruptly lifted his lightsaber and stabbed it through Hux's heart.

Ren turned to look back at Rey, whose face was also contorted with agony. He realized that she had been the one to get hit, not him, even though he could feel her pain as if it was his own. She dropped to the ground, clutching her right leg. Kylo ran over and kneeled at her side, glancing at the wound and determining that it was not fatal. He suddenly remembered the leaderless Stormtroopers and stood back up. His face twisted with anger and he bellowed out loud, "Take your bodies and leave. Return to the ship." He reactivated his lightsaber, which had turned off when he had run to Rey. "Tell Phasma we were killed, and don't try to find us again."

The Stormtroopers looked at each other hesitantly, then shrugged and began collecting the bodies of their own. It mattered not who led them, so long as someone was.

Kylo Ren knelt down again at the side of his bonded one. Rey's face was stilled pained, and she clutched at a section of her leg just above the knee. Ren grit his teeth against another wave of pain coursing through the bond. He slid his arms under her shoulders and knees and gingerly lifted her into his arms, Rey groaning at the shifted position. He began walking back toward the base, her head lolling against his shoulder.

* * *

The clearing was now devoid of white troopers and the First Order ships had already departed. General Leia was shocked by the events of the battle, mind churning as she slowly spun around, taking in the sight of fallen friends laying on the ground. She did not understand the Force enough to comprehend what exactly Ben and Rey had done, but she knew it was powerful and deep. She headed inside somberly to check in at the medical bay, where Rey was currently being attended to. Although the blast from the gun had made a cauterizing wound, the hole was still deep and ragged. A medical droid informed her that a major artery had been nicked and Rey would need to be scanned to check for repercussions. Kylo sat next to Rey on a stool, holding her hand and looking into her face. The two looked like they were having an entire conversation within their minds. The Force must be extremely strong in the pair.

The droid finished scanning and moved to stand next to Leia, looking down at Rey. "The diagnostic has shown that the wound was an isolated event and will cause no damage to the rest of your body. The wound should heal in approximately one month." Kylo breathed out a sigh of relief. "However," the droid continued, "the scan has also revealed that you are with child."

Ren's eyes went wide as he looked up at the medical bot. Rey gasped in surprise, and Leia clutched at her chest. "I am going to be a grandmother," she whispered to herself. "I wonder…"

"What is it?" Rey asked, turning her head to look up at Leia.

"There was a prophecy I heard many years ago about an awakening in the Force. It mentioned the final balance of the Forces, the combined energy of the Dark and the Light finally setting the universe at rest. I wonder…if the child you now carry is the Awakening."


End file.
